La vétérinaire de Portland
by Zarbi
Summary: Julia Silverton n'est pas une simple vétérinaire de la ville de Portland dans l'état d'Oregon. Dans son adolescence, elle a répondu oui à l'appel de la première Tueuse. Elle a été parfaitement entraînée et continue à l'être toujours. Heureusement, Portland est tranquille et Julia a une grand passion pour les animaux et aussi pour Nick, simple lieutenant de police criminelle.
1. Chapter 1

**La Vétérinaire de Portland**

* * *

 _Je ne possède pas Grimm, ni Buffy, Tueuse de vampire. Je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Cet écrit est seulement pour le fun._

 _Cette histoire commence bien longtemps après la saison 7 de Buffy et ne tient aucun compte des comics. Elle commence avant le début de la série de Grimm._

* * *

 **Résumé** : Julia Silverton n'est pas une simple vétérinaire de la ville de Portland dans l'état d'Oregon. Dans son adolescence, elle a répondu oui à l'appel de la première Tueuse. Elle a été parfaitement entraînée et continue à l'être toujours. Heureusement, Portland est tranquille et Julia a une grand passion pour les animaux et aussi pour Nick, simple lieutenant de police criminelle.

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Nick devient Grimm

Nick Burckhardt est un lieutenant de la police criminelle de Portland, état de l'Oregon, Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Il vit en couple avec Julia Silverton, vétérinaire qui a beaucoup trop de gardes de nuit à sa clinique vétérinaire.

Il a travaillé pendant quelques années en uniforme dans les rues de Portland. Il avait ainsi connu Julia comme témoin d'accident de voiture. Leur histoire d'amour avait commencé ainsi.

Dans la section criminelle, il travaille avec son partenaire Hank Griffin sous les ordres du Capitaine Sean Renard. Il ne faut pas oublier le très efficace sergent Wu.

Mais depuis quelques jours, il a d'étranges visions, il voit certaines personnes brièvement sous d'autres formes qui font penser à des animaux humanoïdes ou à des créatures affreuses. Il avait vu ainsi Maître Adalinde Schade, une magnifique jeune avocate aux longs cheveux blonds comme une femme grise au visage à moitié dévorée. Il a peur de devenir fou. Mais il n'a parlé à personne de ses visions.

A part cela, il sait qu'il doit avancer dans sa relation avec Julia. Certains signaux le lui ont bien montré. Alors il regarde les devantures des joailliers pour trouver une bague de fiançailles qui correspondrait à son amour et il l'a enfin trouvé. Un peu cher, bon, Mais normalement, on ne se fiance qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Et la future madame garde toute sa vie avec son alliance, sa bague de fiançailles, alors il faut savoir bien choisir.

Mais avant cette soirée romantique, il doit enquêter sur le meurtre de Sylvie Oster pendant son jogging en foret. Pendant son enquête et sans qu'il soit averti, arrive sa tante Marie qui attend son retour dans sa caravane garée à coté de la maison. Quand rentre à la maison Juliette, tante Marie se présente en pleine journée. Juliette l'invite à rentrer dans leur maison. Autour d'un verre et de quelques biscuits apéritifs, Marie raconte des histoires de l'enfance de Nick et elle parle de quelques-unes de ses expériences enfantines. Elle a élevé Nick après la mort de ses parents.

Mais dès que Nick, Marie l'entraîne dehors et lui dit :

\- J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles pour toi, Nick. En premier, ma santé car les médecins me donnent guère plus d'un an et probablement moins. Mais toi est ce que tu vas bien ? Vois-tu d'étranges choses que tu ne t'expliques pas ?

\- Oui, c'est une maladie familiale ?

\- La mauvaise fortune de notre famille est déjà passé sur toi. Juliette est absolument charmante, mais il va falloir que tu la quittes pour sa propre sauvegarde, car tu vas devenir trop dangereux. Je sais que tu l'aimes, cela va être dur mais il faut que tu le fasses.

Alors qu'ils marchent dans la rue vers la caravane, Marie s'arrête d'effroi et sort un poignard comme elle reconnaît une voiture garée près de sa caravane. Elle crie à Nick :

\- Hulda est ici. Il veut nous tuer.

Alors apparaît une créature qui ressemble à un troll armé d'une faux comme s'il était la mort personnifiée. Il attaque tante Marie qui résiste tant bien que mal. Il essaye d'intervenir. Le troll le frappe et se retrouve par terre. Il est en train de se relever et s'apprête à sortir son arme lorsqu'il voit Hulda désarmé tante Marie et s'apprêter à la tuer avec sa faux quand une flèche, non un carreau d'arbalète, transperce Hulda au niveau du cœur. Il s'effondre à terre. Il semble mort. Nick relève la tête et voit Juliette sur les pas de la porte avec une arbalète à 2 coups où il reste un carreau. C'est elle qui vient de tuer Hulda. Son regard revient sur le corps et il le voit changer en un être humain tout à fait normal.

Il fait comme tout bon policier, d'abords écarter l'arme de la personne, ici la faux.. Puis il regarde s'il est mort ou blessé. Il n'a pas de pouls donc ce Hulda est mort. Mais seul un médecin peut déclarer la mort comme on lui a dit et redit lors de sa formation de policier. Juliette plaisante souvent là-dessus en disant qu'elle peut prononcer la mort d'un animal mais pas celui d'un être humain.

Sa tante Marie est blessée et cela semble être grave. Alors il appelle ses collègues policiers pour qu'il fasse leur travail, puis les secours pour que Tante Marie soit emmené à l'hôpital.

Il doit une fière chandelle à Juliette.

Il va voir tante Marie pour voir ce qu'il peut faire pour l'aider. Il entend les sirènes au loin et il sait qu'elles sont probablement pour lui : police et ambulance. Elles seront là dans quelques minutes.

Sa tante retire de son cou une chaînette avec une clé au bout et elle lui tend :

\- Ne la perds surtout pas, ta vie en dépend. Il la recherche.

Elle reprend son souffle difficilement et elle continue en lui disant :

\- Tes parents ne sont pas morts dans un accident. Ils ont été tués et c'est pour cette clé qu'ils l'ont été. Et sur ces mots, elle s'évanouit.

La police arrive en premier et quelques secondes plus tard, les secours. Leur travail commence. Il va falloir qu'il réponde à beaucoup de questions comme Juliette. Mary va à l'hôpital, son cas est grave.


	2. Chapitre 2 - On en veut à Tante Marie

**Chapitre 2 – On en veut à Tante Marie**

* * *

 **Portland, Oregon, Etats-Unis**

Le soir de l'agression, les ambulancier emmènent vite Marie à l'hôpital Treeview. Avec Juliette, ils restent pour expliquer le cadavre de Hulda un troll ou un humains, il ne sait pas. Heureusement, maintenant c'est un cadavre humain armé d'une faux.

Les policiers ont aussi trouvé la voiture de ce Hulda et n'ont rien trouvé de bien intéressant sauf les papiers de Hulda qui est en réalité Mr Lindon de Chicago.

A l'hôpital, Nick est informé que Marie est consciente et veut lui parler. Juliette accompagne Hank dans la chambre. Mais Tante Marie dit :

\- Pffff, désolé Juliette, je dois parler seul à seul avec Nick. Ce sont des secrets de famille qu'il doit savoir maintenant. S'il veut te les dire, ce sera son choix. Mais je dois les dire en privé.

\- Pas de problème, je le serai rapidement dit Juliette avec un grand sourire.

Nick glousse un peu et Marie sourit. Et sur ces mots, elle quitte la chambre et referme la porte derrière elle. Elle va s'installer près de la porte où elle pourra écouter toute la conversation sans que personne commence.

\- Ce que je dois te dire, doit rester en privé. Juliette est charmante, mais ce que je vais te dire va te changer ta vie et mettre en grave danger ta chère Juliette.

\- Qu'as-tu vu de Hulda ?

\- Une personne normale.

\- Vraiment, une personne normale ? Tu es sur de ne rien avoir vu d'autres qui te semblerait extraordinaire, inhumaine ?.

\- Je crois voir cet homme comme une forme de bête. J'aurai pense à un troll des contes et légendes. Mais c'est impossible.

\- Malheureusement, pour toi, tu as vu la vérité. C'était un troll. Sa mot le fait apparaître Humain. On ne peut le voir sous forme de troll que soit il le veut bien ou lorsqu'il perd son contrôle, soi tu es un Grimm.

\- Et je dois te dire que comme moi et ta mère, tu es un Grimm. Un être humain capable de voir sous les apparences. Pour cela, il faut que tu pousses dans ses retranchements, la personne en face de toi. Une bonne manière est de dire que tu es un Grimm. Souvent, il se révèle dit-elle dans un soupir.

Nick la regarde d'un air incrédule.

Bon nombre de conte sont réels ou fondés sur des vrais faits et en particulier les contres de frères Grimm continue Tante Marie. On nous appelle les Grimms et nous sommes très peu. On était plus nombreux au début du Xxe siècle.

Elle s'interrompt et Nick voit qu'elle souffre.

\- J'aimerai t'en dire plus. Mais tu trouveras toutes les réponses dans la caravane qui est garé à coté de chez toi. Tu trouveras les clefs dans ma poche. Prend les et va dans la caravane et tu trouvera toutes les réponses à tes questions.

\- Vous êtes vulnérables maintenant. Vous devez être prudent. Ne perds jamais ce que je vous ai donné, dit Marie. Puis le médecin entre dans la chambre.

\- Bonsoir Madame, Monsieur, il est temps que Madame se repose. Vous pouvez revenir demain la voir. Maintenant, Madame, il est temps de dormir.

\- Au revoir, Nick

\- Au revoir, tante Marie et il sort de la chambre et Juliette passe la tête dans l'entrée de la chambre et dit :

\- Au revoir, Tante Marie.

Dans le hall d'attente du service, Hank dit :

\- Le dénommé Hulda est Mr Lindon de Chicago. La photo du permis de conduire semble le confirmer. Il est inconnu des services de police et tout indique qu'il semblait être un paisible comptable jusqu'à maintenant. La police de Chicago enquête dessus.

Wu vient de me dire que le Capitaine Renard vient d'arriver et veut te parler, continue Hank.

Quelques minutes, le capitaine Hank arrive dans la salle d'attente et dit

\- Bonsoir Lieutenant Buckhardt, j'espère que vous allez bien.

Puis il voit Juliette à l'arrière :

\- Bonsoir Mlle Silverton, J'espère que vous remettez du fait que vous avez du tuer l'agresseur de votre compagnon. En tout cas, vos armes médiévales prouvent qu'elle sont utiles et mortels.

\- Je vais bien, réponde Juliette. Et pour moi, une collections d'arme ne vaut que sur les armes sont toujours prêtes à servir. Tout le monde oublie que ce sont des outils.

\- Ce n'est pas tout ça. Mais comme vous avez été victime d'une agression ,je pense que vous vous devez consulter un psychiatre. Et je vous recommande de faire la même chose Mlle Silverton surtout que vous venez de tuer un homme.

\- Ah, j'oublie continue le Capitaine Renard, vous devrez à quelques questions puisqu'un homme a été tué par un carreau d'arbalète. IL n'y aura pas de problèmes pour la légitime défense. Mais la raison de cette agression semble assez mystérieuse. Et donc une enquête doit être faite pour trouver la raison et éviter que vous lieutenant, votre tante et Mle Silverton soit tué.

* * *

 **Maison, Portland, Oregon, USA, Fin de la nuit,**

Nick a très peu dormi et a fait des cauchemars sur Juliette face à ce monstre. Mais le plus étonnant est que la moitié du temps, c'était Juliette qui massacrait le troll et en plus facilement.

Au petit matin, Il va à la remorque et regarde autour de lui à tout à l'intérieur. Il trouve des bouteilles remplies de beaucoup de choses, un cabinet d'armes rempli de toutes sortes d'armes, et de nombreux livres avec des dessins de créatures et leurs descriptions, caractéristiques et de très nombreuses autres informations.

Juliette arrive quelque minutes après. Elle admire surtout les armes. Nick remarque qu'elle est comme un enfant devant un magasin de bonbons . Elle se lèche littéralement les babines. Il ya de nombreuses armes qu'elle aiderait voir dans sa propre collection. Ah Juliette et ses armes médiévales.

Mais elle regarde aussi les livres et elle se dit intérieurement :

 _Ce sont des Wesen pour la plupart et probablement tous y compris ceux qu'elle ne connaît . Donc Tante Marie est bien un Grimm et comme Nick se transforme, son gène Grimm pourrait bien s 'activer._ Très intéressant. Mais elle doit faire celle qui ne sait pas pour l'instant.

Elle dit à haute voix

\- Qu'est ce tout cela ?

\- Je ne suis pas sur de ce que c'est. Mais c'est la vie de Tante Marie.

\- Combien as-tu vécu avec elle ?

\- C'était ma mère depuis que mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais 12 ans.

\- Alors je suppose que tu as vécu ici ?

\- Pas du tout, je ne savais même pas qu'elle l'avait.

\- Bon, demain est un autre jour de travail et je te propose qu'on aille se recoucher parce que sinon, on va être comme des zombies.

Juliette répond en baillant

\- Bonne idée.

* * *

 **Lendemain, Portland, Oregon, USA**

Nick continue à enquêter et Juliette à soigner les animaux dans sa clinique.

Au début de l'après-midi, Il va prendre des nouvelles de Tante Marie à l'hôpital. Il voit le Dr Rose qui s'occupe d'elle. Après une longue discussion, il téléphone le résumé sur le portable de Juliette et laisse le message suivant sur le répondeur :

Tante Marie est dans la même chambre. Elle est en coma profond. L'ECG donne des signes satisfaisant, mais le docteur dit qu'il faut attendre. Comme tu as parlé longuement à Tante Marie, hier après-midi, aurait-elle parlé d'une raison pour lesquels elle aurait des cicatrices comme des coups de couteaux sur tout le corps. Bon, je te souhaite un bon après-midi, j'ai un appel de Hank.

Quand Juliette rentre après avoir rendu visite à l'hôpital à Tante Marie qui est toujours dans le coma. Elle a passé quelques minutes dans sa chambre à lui parler de choses diverses et variées surtout au sujet de Nick.

Et de la fenêtre de la chambre, elle voit Nick dans la remorque à s'agiter comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ( _Il fait des recherches sur ses visions de homme-loup)._

* * *

 **Dans la soirée,**

Nick sait qu'il n'est pas un être humain normal, il a rencontré les Blutbaden alias les hommes-loups. Grâce à son don de voir au-delà de la réalité, il a sauvé la jeune Robin dans la maison du facteur. Il faut qu'il ait une discussion avec sa tante Marie. Il espère qu'elle est réveillé. Mais dans le coma, on ne sait pas.

Le soir, Nick va à l'hôpital dans la chambre de Tante Marie et lui parle :

\- Il y a tellement de choses que je ne comprends pas et que je dois vous demander. Regardez, je l'aime Juliette. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose pour elle. Je veux que vous sachiez, quel qu'il soit, je suis censé faire, je vais le faire .

Puis il remarque une jeune femme, médecin d'après sa blouse. Elle est en train de remplir une seringue. Mais quelque chose ne va pas. Nick lui sait brusquement son poignet et celle-ci lui injecte le contenu de la seringue dans le corps. Il se sent mal et s'effondre sur le sol. La femme quitte la pièce brusquement.

Plus tard, l'enquête la verra par vidéo surveillance dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, puis la perdre ensuite. Elle n'aurait jamais dû quitté l'hôpital. Mais la vidéo ne permet aucune identification.

Juliette est prévenue que son compagnon Nick a été victime d'une agression à l'hôpital et qu'il a été empoisonné par une substance encore inconnue.

* * *

 **Hôpital Treeview, Lendemain,**

Des policiers gardent maintenant la chambre de Tante Marie ainsi que celle de Nick. On a averti Juliette de l'agression sur son compagnon Nick. Elle a passé la nuit dans la chambre de Nick. Il est resté conscient pendant la nuit. Le médecin, le docteur Marie lui annonce :

Lieutenant Buckhardt, vous avez été empoisonné avec la neurotoxine PhTx3. Si une plus forte dose avait été injecté, vous poumons aurait été paralysé et vous n'auriez plus respirer. Mais là, vous n'avez aucun problème

\- Quelle est l'origine de cette neurotoxine ?

\- Elle est produite par une araignée d'Amérique du sud, la Phoneutria ou araignée banane.

\- Et comment va ma tante Marie ?

\- Elle n'est pas stable. Vous pouvez la voir très rapidement dans sa chambre. Sinon, vous pouvez la regarder par la paroi vitrée du couloir.

\- Je peux donc me lever et m'en aller.

\- Oui, sans problèmes.

Sur ces mots, Nick e lève et va voir sa tante Marie dans sa chambre avant de retourner à son travail de policier.

* * *

 **Hôpital Treeview, Soirée,**

Après une journée d'enquête, Nick revient à l'hôpital Treeview pour parler avec sa tante Marie qui s'est réveillé et .

Mais un peu avant d'arriver à la chambre, il est intercepté par Juliette qui semble fort mécontente.

\- Félicitations, Nick, j'ai appris par l'hôpital que tua failli être victime d'une empoisonnement par une neurotoxine en défendant ta tante. Et tu n'a pas une seconde pensé à m'avertir.

\- Je sais que j'irai du te prévenir et je te présente toutes mes excuses. Mais les choses se sont précipités. On ne sait pas si c'était ma tante ou moi qui était visée.

\- Une attaque à l'arme blanche puis après le poison sont 2 styles d'attaques différentes qui dénote 2 tueurs différents. Donc soit toi, soit plus probablement Marie est visé par un ou plusieurs groupes. Ou alors, c'est 2 choses complément différentes. Comme c'est toi le policier, tu le sais parfaitement.

Elle pense en elle-même :

 _\- Une neurotoxine n'est pas le style des Faucheurs. Ils attaquent pavillon haut pas par le poison. C'est plus le style des Hexenbiest et de quelques autres Wesen plus rare. Or c'est une femme qui a essayé de tuer Tante Marie, donc une Hexenbiest probablement. Mais cela je ne peux le dire à Nick._

On en parlera tout à l'heure, mais tante Marie m'appelé me demandant de passer au plus vite pour discuter de cette nuit et je vais profiter qu'elle est encore consciente. Et je vais dans sa chambre alors si tu ne boudes pas, tu peux venir avec moi et tu fais un charmante sourire.

Et d'un pas ferme, il rentre dans la chambre de tante Marie et dit :

\- Bonjour, tante Marie, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Bonjour Nick ? je voulais continuer notre conversation d'hier soir. Je voulais te dire que celui qui nous agressé hier était un membre des Faucheurs. Cette organisation est vouée à tuer comme les Grimms comme toi et moi.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'un Grimm, dont tu me parles ainsi.

Derrière, Juliette a un petit sourire discret _:_

 _\- Nick est un Grimm ce qui le rend encore plus intéressant et plus attirant surtout. Il est vrai qu'il est moins puissant qu'elle bien plus qu'un être humain normal._

Les Grimms surveillent les Wesen et le élimine quand ils attaquent des êtres humains normaux. Il y a des Grimms dans le monde entier. Mais j'ai très peu de contacts avec eux suite à des désaccords dont je te parlerai un jour. Je tiens à te donner une mise en garde : Tu ne dois en aucun cas laisser ces Faucheurs mettre la main sur ma caravane. Elle contient pour eux des choses très dangereuses pour nous.

Le portable de Nick sonne. Il le regarde et le décroche en disant lieutenant Buckhardt pour signifier à tous que c'est une affaire de police. Il raccroche en disant qu'il arrive tout de suite.

Juliette reste seule dans la chambre et dit :

\- Ainsi Nick et vous tante Marie êtes des Grimm Comme c'est intéressant

Marie est interloquée par le ton de Juliette et sa phrase.

\- Les Grimms sont la police des Wesen, ces êtres mi homme mi animaux à ne pas confondre surtout avec les garous contrairement à ce que prétend les Wesen.

Marie est de plus en plus surprise par Juliette, elle n'est pas une humaine normale, mais qui est-elle réellement. Elle connaît les Grimms, les Wesen et n'a pas peur du tout d'eux. Elle poursuit :

\- Les Wesen cachent des vrais mythes surnaturels et ces mythes ont aussi une police. Je sui cette police. Alors tranquillisez-vous, Je protégerai Nick Mais pour l'instant, je teins à garder discret ce que je sui réellement. Pour l'instant, je suis et cela reste l'entière vérité : Juliette Silverton, Vétérinaire à Portland Oregon, et compagne du Grimm, lieutenant de police Nick Burckhardt.

* * *

 **Lendemain matin,**

Au poste de police, le Capitaine Renard annonce que dû à un manque d'effectifs et aux manifestations de cet après-midi, il doit lever la surveillance policière de sa tante Marie. Il va demander à Monroe, un Blutbad.

Un client ayant décommandé à la dernière minute permet à Juliette d'arriver à temps pour voir un blutbad quitter le chambre de Tante Marie. Elle se précipite et la voit couchée, mais parfaitement consciente.

\- Bonjour, Juliette. Je suis ravi de te voir aussitôt »

\- Bonjour Tante Marie, répond Juliette. Je viens de voir un homme quitter brusquement votre chambre et j'avais peu pour vous ».

\- Tranquillise-toi, Nick m'a envoyé une sorte de garde du corps. Il a vu une personne inquiétante et décidé d'aller voir qui elle est réellement.

\- Je vais aller voir s'il a besoin d'aide et elle quitte la chambre de Tante Marie. Elle ne remarque pas un homme au col romain dans le couloir.

Juliette court vers l'endroit où elle vu la poursuite et marchant tranquillement. Elle entend des bruits de lute dans les escaliers de secours. En arrivant dans l'escalier, elle voit à 2 paliers en dessous. 2 hommes fuit devant le blutbad qui est blessé au niveau du bras.

Elle crie :

-Avez vous besoin d'aide ?

Le Blutbad répond

\- Je vais aux Urgences me faire bander, j'ai chuté dans l'escalier en courant pour rattraper ces pickpockets. Merci. Et le Blutbad descend d'un pas tranquille.

Juliette retourne vers la chambre de tante Marie où elle la voit en train de lutter contre un prêtre tenant un poignard. Elle crie

\- A l'aide, on veut tuer Tante Marie.

Tout le monde dans le couloir se tourne vers elle entrain de se précipiter vers la chambre. Elle est suivie par des infirmières et des docteurs.

Elle arrive la première et elle voit le prêtre au sol avec son poignard dans sa poitrine et Tante Marie ensanglanté se tenant le cœur.

Le personnel soignant se précipite sur les 2 personnes. Ils constatent la mort du prêtre et ils tentent de sauver Tante Marie. Mais son cœur est trop fatigué et elle meurt dans les bras de Juliette.

En mourant, elle dit :

\- Nick, crois seulement à ton instinct et à rien d'autre.

L'équipe n'arrive pas à la ranimer. Lorsqu Nick prévenu de l'agression arrive, le médecin prononce la mort de Tante Marie.

Dans la nuit qui suit, Nick déménage la voiture de Tante Marie avec sa caravane pour un endroit secret. Mais Juliette avait mis un petit traceur. Donc la cachette de Nick dans ce parking n'est pas un secret pour Juliette qui en profite dans les semaines suivantes pour scanner tous les documents avec son observatrice. Les Bibliothèques des Tueuses sont ainsi bien enrichis en informations sur les Wesen. Les photos des armes inspira certaines améliorations.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Qui est Juliette ?

**Chapitre 3 – Qui est Julia ?**

* * *

Julia Silverton est une vétérinaire diplômée de médecine vétérinaire de l'Université d'Oregon et travaille dans une clinique vétérinaire dans la ville de Portland, état de l'Oregon. Elle a rencontré, il y près de 2 ans, Nick pour un banal accident de voiture dont elle avait été témoin (Ses réflexes lui avaient permis d'être seulement témoin pas victime). Il y avait eu quelques bleus, beaucoup de tôles froissées et cela avait entraîné un énorme embouteillage qui avait paralysé pendant une bonne heure près de la moitié de la ville.

Pour ses activités dans le surnaturel, Julia s'embête car Portland est une ville très tranquille, le dernier vampire qu'elle a tué, c'était il y a plus de 8 mois. Elle pense qu'un autre est passé rapidement sans se faire remarquer. Bien sûr, il n'y a aucune maison de sang comme il en existait à Sunnydale ou dans quelques grandes villes à travers le monde. Pas de démons menaçants, la plupart sont pacifiques ou ne sont pas dangereux si on ne se mêle pas de leurs affaires. Elle a même servi une ou 2 fois d'arbitre dans leurs querelles. Cela fut réglé à la satisfaction de tous. Elle va au bar à démons 1 ou 2 fois par mois pour signaler qu'elle est toujours là. Elle en profite pour déguster quelques cocktails spéciaux et se mêle peu de trafics de chatons qu'elle confisque parfois. Elle n'a aucune difficulté à les faire adopter dans sa clinique vétérinaire. Elle en arrive même à payer certains démons pour en avoir.

Par contre, elle a toujours trouvé étonnant que la concentration des Wesens dans la ville y compris le capitaine de police, un Half-Zauberbist très rare. Mais les Wesens sont considérés par les Tueuses comme des humanoïdes qu'on ne doit pas chasser sauf les Blutbaden qu'on appelle parfois des loups-garous lorsqu'ils s'attaquent aux humains (Beaucoup deviennent _Végétariens)_ et quelques autres Wesen beaucoup plus rares. Il y a aussi quelques autres espèces beaucoup plus rares voire légendaires qui sont considérés comme des cibles ( _ou de proies pour les Tueuses_ ). Bien sur, il ne faut jamais énerver les Hexenbiests.

Toutes les Tueuses savent parfaitement distinguer les Wesens et cela depuis toujours, Quand il y avait une seule Tueuse, les Wesens étaient laissés tranquilles. Pour les réguler, il y avait les Grimms, gens beaucoup plus forts qu'un être humain normal et qui pouvaient distinguer les Wesens sans qu'ils aient besoin de voguer. Mais les Wesens les voyait aussi. Par contre, ils ne savent pas repérer une Tueuse. Ils la considèrent comme une créature légendaire qui venaient lorsque les Grimms échouaient à faire revenir la paix. A ce qu'elle sait, ils ne sont pas encore aperçus qu'il y a maintenant près de 2000 Tueuses dans le Monde à la place d'une auparavant.

Le Conseil se demande ce qui se passera ce jour là.

Mais cette attaque de cette nuit devant chez elle, montre que le monde des Wesens est beaucoup moins tranquille que ce qu'elle croyait. Pourquoi ce troll ou Hässlich a voulu tué la tante de Nick avec une faux (qui est plutôt une arme de Tueuse). Et en plus, pourquoi était marqué sur la lame de la faux, _**Erntemaschinen von den Grimms**_ qu'on peut traduire de l'allemand en _**Faucheur des Grimms**_. Vu le nombre de Wesen en ville, elle s'était bien renseigné sur eux et elle savait qu'il y avait des groupes qui luttait contre les Grimm. Serait-ce l'un d'eux, elle faudra qu'elle voie auprès de son observateur, la bibliothécaire (un cliché du conseil) pour qu'elle se renseigne sur ce groupe. Elle doit un peu travailler car le poste à Portland est très tranquille, idéal pour des jeunes Observateurs ou des Observateurs traumatisés.

Mais si cet Hulda comme l'a appelé Marie a attaqué son Nick et sa tante Marie avec cette arme, cela voudrait dire qu'ils sont des Grimms et si Marie l'a reconnu tout de suite c'est qu'elle l'est et probablement Nick aussi. Ainsi on aurait une relation amoureuse Grimm – Tueuse intéressant. Mais on sait pas comment les Grimm considèrent la Tueuse.

Bien sûr, il ne faut pas oublier de faire un petit rapport sur cet incident à Cleveland et pour copie à Londres. Mais il n'y a rien de grave. Un assassin a été tué. Et comme c'est un Wesen, elle ne sera pas troublé contrairement si cela avait été un humain. Les Wesen n'ont pas la protection des êtres humains par rapport aux Tueuses. Elle connaît déjà la réponse de Cleveland :

 _« Surveillez tout cela de manière discrète sans se révéler sauf en cas de danger imminent »._

Ce fut la réponse mot pour mot quelques jours plus tard. Par contre, son observatrice avait trouvé des information sur la Faux et l'organisation qui l'utilise.

Il s'agit des Moissonneurs basés à Düsseldorf. C'est surtout une société de chasseurs de primes dédies à tuer les Grimm, pas de Tueuse à leur actif à la Connaissance du Conseil. Leur symbole est la faux et ils s'en servent comme une arme pour décapiter les Grimms. Il y avait eu une affaire assez connue à Copenhague avant la Seconde Guerre. Les membres sont principalement des Hässlich ou trolls comme celui que Juliette a tué devant chez elle, il y a quelques jours. Ils obéissent aux familles royales mais semble-t–il de façon lointaine. Ils ne se sont jamais attaqués directement à la Tueuse. Dans son for intérieur, Juliette se dit que s'ils essayent encore quelque chose contre son Nick, elle demandera à quelques-unes de ses sœurs allemandes de leur faire comprendre son profond mécontentement sur son agression.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Adalinde et Juliette

**Chapitre 4 : Adalinde et Juliette se rencontrent**

* * *

 **Portland, Oregon, USA,**

Tante Marie est enterrée dans un des cimetières de Portland. ( _Pas de traces de Vampire récent dans ce cimetière, Juliette a profité de l'enterrement pour s'y promener et n'a rien relevé d'intéressant_ )

La vie se poursuit. Juliette continue à soigner les animaux dans sa clinique vétérinaire : l'hôpital vétérinaire de Roseway. Pendant les 2 semaines suivantes, elle a repéré où est garée la caravane de Tante Marie : un parking longue durée au Forest Hills Storage. Elle a fait une copie de la clef et avec son observatrice, elle a tout fouillé, photographié sous tous les angles, les artefacts et les armes et scanné tous les ouvrages. Mais elle n'a pas osé trop fouiller pour essayer de trouver des cachettes secrètes.

Nick continue ses enquêtes normales mais dans presque chaque affaire, des Wesen sont impliqués. Et par ricochet, Juliette est impliquée et cela de plus en plus.

Cela commence avec l'assassinat de plusieurs avocats provoqués par des abeilles provoquant un choc anaphylactique. Cela commence par Maître Serena Dunbrook. Le choc anaphylactique serait dû à une toxine proche du venin de l'abeille mais inconnue pour l'instant d'après le professeur Ellot Spinella. Pendant l'interrogatoire des membres de la flash mob dans le bus, un des participants, Dog Shellow woge devant Nick en Mellifer et il sait que Nick est un Grimm. Un autre membre John Cleman fait de même. En les suivant dans une papeterie en ruine, Nick et Hank se font agresser par un essaim d'abeille. Ils fuient à temps mais ils seront piqués par plusieurs abeilles.

C'est Juliette qui les soigne tous les 2. Et elle insiste qu'ils doivent prendre du repos. Mais elle sait qu'ils n'en feront rien. Et elle aura raison.

Dès le lendemain, ils trouvent l'origine de la toxine qui a tué l'avocate. Mais une seconde avocate du cabinet meurt très probablement par le même poison. Il s'agit de Camille Gotleib. Avec la précédente victime et Adalinde Schade, elles ont travaillé pour le groupe qui a racheté la papeterie qui l'a fait fermer après. Adalinde est placée sous la protection de la police.

En se rendant à l'hôtel, Nick se rend à la maison pour prendre des affaires pour la nuit. Et à sa grande surprise, Juliette se trouve là. Et pour une fois, il rencontre quelqu'un qu'il doit protéger. Et dès le premier regard entre elles, il ressent qu'il y a des très fortes tensions entre elles instinctives. Il sait qu'il doit les éloigner le plus vite possible. Heureusement, il ne reste que quelques minutes, cela devrait être suffisant pour éviter le crêpage de chignon ou pire surtout qu'il sait qu'Adaline est une Hexenbieste, une sorcière Wesen.

Juliette a tout de suite reconnue la femme qui a essayé de tuer Tante Marie et elle sait aussi que c'est une Hexenbieste, une sorcière dont elle ignore la puissance. Pour éviter tout problème, il suffit de se tenir très près d'elle pour le cas où le combat commencerait. Si elle agit la première, sa force suffirait à la vaincre voire à la tuer. Sinon, elle pourrait riposter et le combat serait beaucoup plus incertain.

De plus, elle a vu dans quelques rêves qu'elle pense être prophétique, essayant de se tuer mutuellement puis se sauvant mutuellement. Maintenant, elle sait qui c'est et qu'elle va jouer un rôle important dans sa vie, mais elle ne sait pas comment.

Mais en moins de 3 mn, Hank a pris ses affaires pour la nuit ou les nuits et ils repartent aussitôt pour un endroit tenu secrets très probablement un e chambre d'hôtel anonyme. Mais elle sent qu'il y a quelque chose entre Adalinde et Nick. Quelque chose qui pourrait être.

Quelques jours plus tard, Juliette aura le fin mot de cette histoire. Celle d'une vengeance après une OPA hostile que les 3 avocates menaient pour le compte de leur client et qui s'est conclu par la faillite de la compagnie visée, la fermeture de la papeterie et le licenciement de tous les ouvriers.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Surveiller le Grimm

**Chapitre 5 : Surveiller le Grimm**

* * *

 **Portland, Oregon, USA**

A part être amoureuse, une des raisons de Juliette de se rapprocher de Nick est d'avoir des informations sur les mystérieuses disparitions de personnes qui sont une des signes de l'activité vampirique.

Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que Nick était aussi un Grimm. Ils n'ont pas vraiment de place dans l'organisation du surnaturel comme les Wesen. Mais là, Portland n'est pas une cité à vampires, mais une cité à Wesen. Une espèce de Wesen agit comme les vampires : les Lebensauger. Cela pourrait être une proie pour les Tueuses. Mais comme les anciennes Tueuses les ont très peu rencontrés et que cette espère est très rare, aucune décision n'a été prise au niveau du conseil. La seule règle est : ils tuent, vous les tuez.

Une affaire suivante concerne un Ziegenvolke qui séquestrait des femmes qu'il séduisait. Mais de cela, Juliette l'apprend bien plus tard. La seule chose dont elle se rappelle est de leur discussion pour savoir ce qui les attirait l'un par rapport à l'autre ?. De général, elle est devenue très personnelle. Elle avait même espéré que cela terminerait par une demande en mariage. Mais cela ne fut pas les cas.

Les interactions avec les Wesen s'amplifient. Cela commence par une visite d'un compagnon de Hulda qui veut tuer Nick. Celui-ci commence par aller au commissariat. Il veut venger Hulda. C'est un Hasslich comme Hulda. Il habite l'hôtel Joyce et a apporté la faux des Faucheurs pour le Grimm. Le capitaine Renard lui a coupé une oreille en lui interdisant de s'attaquer au Grimm.

Mais ce Faucheur était un petit malin ou il se croyait comme tel et il sait que c'était la compagne ou fiancée ou femme du Grimm qui a tué Hulda. Alors on peut la tuer. Ses renseignements lui ont dit qu'il s'agit d'une certaine Juliette Silverton, vétérinaire. Il connaît l'adresse du Grimm. Donc sans attaquer le Grimm, ce qui lui est interdit, il va tuer sa compagne qui a tué Hulda, dent pour dent, œil pour œil, mort pour mort.

La tuer à son domicile qui est aussi celui du Grimm sera encore plus jouissif et plus parlant pour le Grimm. Le mieux est de l'attendre dans son domicile, une brève présentation et la tuer. Ce n'est pas un Grimm donc cela sera facile.

Mais le domicile est protégé par d'étranges symboles qui ne sont plus utilisés depuis des siècles et encore que par des familles superstitieuses. Or sa grand-mère l'était et il reconnaît un signe qui chassait le Grimm dans la nuit noire. Par contre, à sa grande surprise, la maison a un système de sécurité perfectionné. Heureusement, c'est un des meilleurs cambrioleurs des Faucheurs et il s'introduit dans la maison sans que l'alarme se déclenche. Pas de trace, cela va être facile.

Mais il n'est pas aussi bon qu'il le croyait. Une alarme se déclenche sur le portable de Juliette et il observe sur son ordinateur, l'individu. Il porte un imperméable noir et tient une mallette. Il en sort une faux qui porte une inscription qu'elle ne lit difficilement avec la caméra vidéo. Elle comprend juste le mot Grimm. Elle sourit d'un air mauvais, car elle ne peut pas voir si c'est un wesen, mais elle a reconnu la faux et cela signifie très probablement que c'est un Hassliche de l'organisateur des Faucheurs. Alors par précaution, elle envoie les images à son observatrice et en copie à Cleveland et à Londres.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Cleveland l'appelle :

\- Bonjour Mlle Silverton, Ici le Centre Opérationnel de Cleveland. Nous avons bien reçu les images de votre domicile. La personne est un Hassliche, c'est à dire un troll, membre des Faucheurs des Grimm dont vous avez signalé l'activité. Il doit être un des collègues de celui que vous avez tué. Il a vogué devant un miroir, montrant bien qu'il est un Hassliche. Nous ne l'avons pas identifié encore. Que voulez-vous faire de lui ?

\- Le tuer et envoyer sa tête à nos sœurs allemandes pour qu'elle aille porter au siège des Faucheurs avec un message très clair.

\- Donc pas de police. Il ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes. Une équipe de Los Angles peut être là dans 3 heures.

\- Je ne pense que cela sera nécessaire.

\- Vous oubliez la première règle : vivre.

\- Bon, d'accord. Mais si je les attends et qu'il quitte la maison. On sera marron.

\- Pas grave, nous allons bientôt savoir dans quel hôtel, il loge et nous le cueillerons là-bas. Nos recommandations sont de le prendre vivant, de l'empaqueter et de l'envoyer en Allemagne en demandant à nos sœurs allemandes de le livrer à leur siège social en leur faisant bien comprendre que la prochaine fois et l'interlocuteur ne parlent plus.

Juliette a très bien compris et les Faucheurs le comprendront très bien aussi. Elle pense que cela sera Greta von Ziebien, une authentique noble prussienne issue d'une longue d'officiers prussiens Genre de femme qu'on n'a pas envie d'embêter. D'après ses souvenirs, elle est aussi officier dans les forces spéciales de la Bundeswehr.

* * *

 **Hôtel,**

Le Faucheur n'avait pas attendu au domicile du Grimm. Il sait qu'il ne peut s'attarder en ville. Sa faux est rangé dans la mallette posée sur le lit. La question est :

 _\- Doit-il recommencer demain ou pas ?_

Il n'a pas répondu à la question que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre toute seule et derrière, il y a plusieurs jeunes femmes athlétiques bien habillés et toutes armés. Elles sont conduites par cette Juliette Silverton. Il sait qu'il a été repéré. Et il s'effondre de douleurs. Il a reconnu ces armes : des tasers et il vient d'en recevoir deux dans le corps.

Ces jeunes femmes s'approchent de lui et juste avant de s'évanouir de douleur ( _Il est vraiment résistant aux décharges électriques_ ) et il entend Juliette lui dire :

\- Tu vas …

Il n'entend pas le reste du message.

\- … porter un message à tes amis allemands.

Une autre jeune femme lui fait une piqûre d'un puissant somnifère et une énorme malle l'attend.

* * *

 **Siège de la société des Faucheurs, Allemagne**

Le réceptionniste est juste là pour dissuader les visiteurs imprévus pour leur dire qu'ils ne sont pas à la bonne adresse. Les autres savent où ils vont sauf quelque fois où il doit être un vrai réceptionniste. C'est le poste où on peut rêver de tuer tous les Grimms.

Mais en ce début d'après-midi, la grande porte s'ouvre brusquement et entre 6 jeunes femmes, toutes avec épée et pieu à la ceinture. Elles sont manifestement en uniforme style militaire, mais il ne le reconnaît pas. Par contre vu la façon dont elle se déplace et les 4 armées des G36 braqués sur lui. Il tend la main vers le bouton d'alerte et celle qui les mène dit d'une voix de commandement :

\- N'essaye même pas si tu veux vivre. Nous sommes là pour livrer un colis et un message. Mais si tu veux être un héros mort.

Le réceptionniste se recule. Les 4 jeunes femmes se répartissent le long du hall d'accueil et le couvre ainsi que les portes qui y mènent.

Celle qui commande suivi d'une jeune femme avec un diable portant un grande et lourde malle s'approche du bureau. Celle qui commande l'ouvre rapidement et il voit dedans un Hassliche Houring qui a été envoyé aux Usa tuer le nouveau Grimm. La commandant le sort brusquement et le jette sur le comptoir Il est nu à part son slip. Elle prend un sac de sport et en sort les vêtements et surtout leur fameux imperméable noir et les jette sur Houring. Puis elle prend leur mallette marquée au signe de la faux, l'ouvre et en sort une faux où est marqué Annihilateur de Grimm. Elle sort de ses poches des gants de protection. Elle les enfile et elle commence à enrouler la lame d'acier sur elle. C'est un grand effort mais elle le fait. Lorsque la lame est roulé jusqu'au manche de la faux elle la tend au réceptionniste.

\- Vous avez vu le colis, tout le colis. La prochaine fois que ce type de colis arrive chez nous pour vous de Portland, Oregon, Etat-sunis d'Amérique. On casse tout ici et on fait de vous tous ce que je viens de faire de la lame. Premier et dernier avertissement. Compris, petit Wesen ? hurle-t-elle acvec un sourire mauvais.

\- Oui, oui, oui dit d'un air pitoyable le réceptionniste hassliche qui n'a rien compris de ce qui vient de se passer et ne veut surtout pas les revoir.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Le réfrigérateur

**Chapitre 6 : Le réfrigérateur**

Nick n'a jamais entendu parler de ce Faucheur de Grimm. C'est une bonne chose pour Juliette, une très bonne chose. Le Capitaine Sean Renard est content qu'après sa petite démonstration de force, le Faucheur a disparu et il espère bien que personne de cette organisation ne viendra à Portland pour essayer de tuer son Grimm. Juliette est très contente de la petite démonstration de ses sœurs allemandes et elle espère que les Faucheurs de Grimm ont bien compris la leçon. Sinon la prochaine visite sera sanglante.

La vie continue entre enquêtes policières et animaux malades. Mais bientôt le réfrigérateur de la maison tombe en panne et le réparateur vient.

Et ce réparateur de réfrigérateurs est un professionnel, mais aussi un Wesen, un Eisbieber du nom de Rupert "Bud" Ferdinand Wurstner. Il vient un soir pour le réfrigérateur tombé en panne. Après avoir saluer Nick et Juliette, il commence à l'examiner tout en sifflotant légèrement. Un peu perplexe, il se retourne pour prendre un outil dans sa boite et là Nick le voit se transformer une sorte de Castor. Mais Rupert a vu que Nick que c'était un Grimm. Il a tellement peur qu'il s'enfuit sur-le-champ en abandonnant tous ses outils et après avoir balbutier quelque chose. Nick ne comprend pas son attitude. Mais Juliette qui a vu dès le début que c'était un Eisbieber, a compris la situation.

Wurstner a téléphoné le lendemain matin à la clinique demandant s'il pouvait récupérer sa trousse d'outils et lui dire qu'il amenait un nouveau réfrigérateur car l'ancien était cassé. Mais que pour l'honneur du métier, il allait le réparer dans son atelier et qu'il ne voulait pas les déranger dans sa lutte contre les mauvais esprits du réfrigérateur précise-t-il avec un petit rire.

Juliette est là pendant que Wurstner et 2 de ses employés amènent le nouveau réfrigérateur, un modèle bien supérieur au précédent. Ils l'installent et le mettent en route. Puis ils emmènent l'ancien dans la camionnette de livraison et pendant ce temps, Rupert récupère sa boite d'outils et vérifie que tout est là.

Comme ses hommes sont déjà partis avec la camionnette, Juliette lui dit,

\- M. Rupert, vous voudrez bien m'expliquer pourquoi un Eisbieber a peur de moi et de mon compagnon ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'un Eisbieber ? dit Rupert très mal à l'aise.

\- C'est ce que vous êtes comme vos 2 employés. Ou si vous préférez des castors humains.

\- Nous ne sommes absolument pas cela.

\- Je le sais et comme Nick n'a jamais vu vos 2 employés, comment me l'aurait-il dit ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas un Grimm dit Rupert paniqué qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe et tentant de s'enfuir. Mais Juliette le bloque en lui retenant le bras et lui dit :

\- Est-ce que je suis un Grimm ?

\- Pas du tout. Quand nous woguons, nous voyons que celui qui nous regarde est un Grimm ou un simple humain. Or vous êtes une simple et très jolie humaine.

\- C'est très gentil, dit Juliette. Je ne suis pas un Grimm, mais il y a des gens qui savent reconnaître les Wesen sans se faire reconnaître. C'est mon don ( _avec bien d'autres_ _complète-elle intérieurement_ ).

Puis voyant que Rupert a laissé tomber son sac d'outils ( _De nouveau pense Juliette_ ). Elle le ramasse et lui tend. Rupert est saisi de surprise et d'effroi. Est-ce qu'il y a des humains comme les Grimms sans être un Grimm. ? Comme il connaît bien ces légendes Wesen, il se souvient d'un vieux conte où un groupe de Wesen avait réussi à tuer tous les Grimms et autres Wesens qui s'opposaient à eux avant l'arrivée d'une jeune fille qui les avait tous massacré. On l'appelait … il ne se souvient pas. Mais Juliette n'est plus une jeune fille et en plus c'est une légende.

Elle continue en disant :

\- Vu le nombre de Wesen présents en ville, vous devez avoir un Conseil Wesen. Or les Eisbiber sont réputés en faire toujours partie. Donc, je vous désigne comme étant mon contact avec le conseil.

Après quelques instants de silence, après ces paroles, Juliette demande :

\- Désirez-vous un petit café avant de partir avec quelques cookies pour l'accompagner ?

Rupert dit d'une voix apeurée :

\- Merci, mais je suis déjà très en retard.

Et il quitte la maison précipitamment en n'oubliant pas cette fois-ci, sa trousse d'outils. Il se demande qui est Juliette ? Elle voit les Wesen sans être un Grimm. Une Tueuse impossible. Portland est une ville très tranquille et les Tueuses sont attirés par les combats, les troubles. Mais tout cela n'est qu'une légende. Alors qui est Juliette, la compagne du Grimm, une Grimm sans être Grimm.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Burt le réparateur

**Chapitre 7 : Burt le Réparateur**

* * *

Or Burt se dit que si le Grimm puis les Grimms échouent. C'est au tour de la Tueuse, une sorte de super Grimm, de venir et comme disait Jules César « Veni, Vidi, Vici ». C'est cette histoire que se rappelle Burt. Mais c'est une légende obscure qu'il a lu du temps où il s'intéressait à la mythologie Wesen. Il n'a jamais relu cette histoire et il ne se souvient pas du livre où il l'a lu. Cette histoire l'avait attiré car elle disait que les Grimms pouvaient échouer. Mais elle montrait qu'il y a d'autres forces du surnaturel qui font la police et qu'elles sont aussi sans pitié que les Grimms

Il en parle à quelques amis du fait que la compagne du Grimm, Juliette n'est pas une humaine normale. Mais ce n'est pas un Grimm. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres types de Grimm ? Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de cette légende de cette jeune fille qui réussissait là où une armée de Grimm avait échoué ? Quel légende et les rares qui s'en souviennent, ont d'autres versions qui sont toutes différentes entre elle.

Avec 3 de ses amis, quelques jours plus tard, ils sont dans leur voiture devant la maison du Grimm à observer. Résultat, ils se font intercepter d'abord par Nick puis par Juliette.

Nick les repère en premier. Il se demandait bien pourquoi, il avait eu un réfrigérateur dernier cri qu'il pouvait qualifier de luxe en échange de leur vieux réfrigérateur. Et pourquoi le réparateur avait fui ainsi ? Et pourquoi il stationne non loin de sa maison avec des compagnons ? Cela n'est pas normal. Et il va les interroger pour en savoir plus.

A peine, il arrive au niveau de leur voiture et qu'il les salue que le réparateur lui dit :

\- Salut, nous sommes très pressés de repartir. Bonjour à votre dame. Je lui apporterai bientôt une réponse. Et sur ce la voiture démarre brusquement laissant Nick complètement stupéfait surtout sur la remarque sur Juliette qu'il ne comprend absolument pas. Il se demande :

 _\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre le réparateur et Juliette ?_

Il décide que le mieux est de lui poser la question. Il rentre à la maison. Et Juliette est présente :

\- Bonjour Juliette, la journée s'est bien passé. Oui, rien de spécial. Vaccin et bobos en tout genre. Et toi ?

\- Rien de spécial. Mais j'ai rencontré en rentrant le réparateur de notre réfrigérateur. Il était en voiture avec d'autres personnes comme s'il était en train de surveiller la maison. Je me suis approché et je leur ai dit bonjour. Il a dit bonjour et qu'il répondra bientôt à ta question et a filé juste ensuite. Je n'ai pas compris.

\- Oui, un des ses connaissances tente d'élever des marmottes.

\- Des marmottes ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment il fait cela Mais pour un vétérinaire, soigner des marmottes est un challenge et voire comment on les élève et on tente de les domestiquer fait envie à tout bon vétérinaire.

\- Je comprends, j'aimerai bien voir cela.

\- Moi aussi et j'attends cela avec impatience. Je me demande si Burt notre réparateur a bien compris ce qu'on lui a dit.

La discussion se poursuit sur les marmottes puis se porte sur d'autres sujets. Mais en son for intérieur, Juliette décide de rendre une petite visite chez Burt dans quelques jours pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

* * *

Mais l'idée de se présenter devant le Conseil Wesen comme Tueuse n'est pas approuvée du tout par son observatrice. Elle estime que rester à l'arrière-plan sera bien plus utile que de se mettre en avant. Car elle se présente comme Tueuse, elle sera considérée comme une supérieure au Grimm et en plus s'ils sont en couple, ils vont au devant de graves problèmes inattendus. Déjà accepter un Grimm lieutenant de police est dure et s'il est le compagnon de la Tueuse, cela ne va pas aller. Et donc pour les évincer, faire appel à des Wesen, très rare, très puissant et très dangereux. Donc il faudra venir d'autres Tueuses avec leurs sorciers, leurs observateurs. Et Portland, ville tranquille, va devenir champ de bataille et montrer qu'il n'y a pas une seule Tueuse mais près de 2000.

Londres et Cleveland prévenus par son observatrice lui interdisent formellement de se présenter comme une Tueuse. Si Burt veut la présenter, elle doit juste se présenter comme celle qui peut la faire venir en ville. Ils lui reprochent de s'être trop mis en avant. C'est le rôle de Hank pas d'elle sauf s'ils font alliance avec des vampires. Par contre, les Hexenbiests et Zauerbiests font partie de son domaine de compétence s'ils font de la magie jugée comme noire. Déjà la petite visite en Allemagne n'était pas peut-être une bonne idée. Mais si cela peut apporter la paix à portland, cela se révélera bénéfique car ils ne savent d'où vient cette petite visite.

Elle n'aime pas ce type de raisonnement. Mas elle le comprend : Les Tueuses doivent rester en arrière car si on apprend qu'il y a près de 2000 jeunes femmes avec les capacités équivalentes à Capitaine America, cela sera la panique et une chasse au sorcière qui pourrait se terminer par une terrible guerre civile dans l'humanité. Cela pourrait bien être un objectif du Premier Mal. Ne jamais oublier qu'elle est toujours là et que même si elle a reçu une sévère claque à Sunnydale, elle peut recommencer à tout moment et en tout lieu. Heureusement pour tous, elle a une notion du temps très vague. Elle peut recommencer dans 5 minutes ou dans 5 millions d'années.

Après ces considérations métaphysiques, elle revient à son problème Wesen, elle s'est probablement un peu trop avancée avec Burt. Ce n'est pas encore l'Heure de la Tueuse. Ce n'est pas son heure. C'est toujours celui de Nick qui fait son travail bien différemment de ce que fait d'habitude un Grimm. Mais il n'a découvert ces pouvoirs que pleinement adulte, sans aucune connaissance préalable du monde wesen et de ses pouvoirs. Intéressant à suivre. Elle pourrait être l'Observateur de son compagnon. Et là, elle se souvient d'avoir vu une bague de fiançailles. Est-ce qu'elle doit en parler ou attendre ?

Pendant ce temps, Burt avait conta té le conseil Wesen de Portland et avait fait part de cette étrange demande de la compagne du Grimm. Ils ont très surpris et ne comprennent pas. Alors le mieux est d'envoyer 2 de leurs membres accompagnés par Burt comme intermédiaire et de rencontrer Juliette Silverton sur son lieu de travail, la clinique vétérinaire.

* * *

Burt prend rendez-vous pour officiellement vacciner son chat qu'il a vraiment. Juliette comprend que c'est un moyen d'entre en contact. Donc elle attend ce rendez-vous. VU son planning, Elle leur donne RDV en fin de matinée afin de poursuivre la conversation si nécessaire dans un restaurant poche si besoin est. Et elle attend son RDV. Rupert et ses amis sont à l'heure et ils apportent un chat non castré qui a l'air d'être un dominant bien combatif vu les griffures sur son pelage. Sans qu'elle le demande, Rupert présente le carnet de santé du chat qu s'appelle Griely.

\- Ce n'est pas un Fuschbau. N'est-ce pas ?

Surpris, Rupert répond :

\- Non, non, qu'est ce qu'un Fuschbau ?

\- Comment un Eisbiber ne saurait pas ce qu'est un Fauschbau ou un Wesen renard en d'autres termes. Ou lorsque je regarde un Bauershwein ou un wesen porc, en regardant bien l'homme au milieu ou un Klaustreich ou un Wesen chat en regardant l'homme le plus éloigné de Rupert.

\- Qui sont ces créatures ? dit l'homme au milieu, le chef manifestement.

\- C'est ce que vous êtes. Si vous ne l'admettez pas, je finis de soigner le vrai chat et vous pourrez partir après vous avoir donné une petite ordonnance. Et je vous laisserai payer au secrétariat. Ou alors, vous admettez ce que vous êtes et nous pourrons discuter de ce pour quoi vous êtes venue.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un Grimm.

\- Exact, je suis la fiancée d'un Grimm, mais pas un Grimm. _Inutile de cacher mes liens avec Nick._

\- Alors comment savez vous ce que nous sommes ?

\- C'est mon don, et je l'ai développé au sein d'une école très spéciale qui prépare des jeunes femmes très spéciales. Je ne suis pas devenu ce que j'aurai pu devenir. Mais mon don personnel a été cultivé et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses. Je sais qui vous êtes sans que je sois un Grimm et sans que vous puissiez m'identifier comme étant un Grimm. Dois-je continuer ?

\- Qu'auriez pu devenir ?

\- Vous connaissez les légendes où si le Grimm, puis les Grimms échouent, vient une jeune femme qui accomplit l'impossible au prix de sa vie. J'aurais pu être cette jeune fille, mais le destin ne l'a pas voulu. Mais je sais qui elle est et comment la faire venir rapidement. D'une petite organisation, ils sont devenus quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros et de simples humains ont des appareils de visions pour distinguer humains normaux, wesens, démons ou autres ( _Lorsqu'ils veulent bien fonctionner et leur coût, elle a un frisson d'horreur_ ).

Ses interlocuteurs palissent.

 _Des vieilles légendes sont vraies et actualisées._

Notre vétérinaire poursuit :

\- Je crois que la société des Faucheurs en Allemagne a reçu la visite de quelques membres de notre organisation et qui sont aussi membres des unités d'élites de la Bundeswehr. Et je souligne que j'ai des connaissances du même genre dans les unités d'élites de l'armée américaine et des différentes polices et agences des forces de l'ordre du pays.

\- Mais cessons de parler de menaces. Et parlons de bonnes choses. C'est tellement mieux, continue Julia. Nous ne voulons pas intervenir dans la vie des wesens qui sont quasiment tous des citoyens respectueux des lois et bons contribuables. Les Grimms et vos forces de l'ordre sont là pour assurer la sécurité des wesens entre eux et face aux restes de la société. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de changer quoique soi à cet état de chose qui nous arrange tous. Mais certains wesens sont des pouvoirs très puissants et s'ils veulent faire du mal et que ni vous, ni les Grimms ne peuvent les contenir. Cela sera à nous d'agir. Et dans ce cas, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Plus tôt, nous pourrons intervenir discrètement, mieux cela sera pour tout le monde. Nous sommes discrets car vous n'avez pu entendu parler de nous. De plus, vu ma position vis à vis du Grimm local, vous pourriez parfois orienter le Grimm vers la bonne piste sans qu'il ait besoin de trop gêner les activités normales. Nous voulons tous, l'ordre et la paix dans Portland et cela implique de mettre les criminels hors d'état de nuire.

\- N'êtes pas vous d'accord ?

\- Tout à fait, répondent les 3 wesens unanimes.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous réellement ?

\- Je suis Julia Silverton, vétérinaire à la clinique vétérinaire de Roseway. Je suis la fiancée du lieutenant de police de la brigade criminelle de Portland, Nicols Burckhardt qui est aussi le Grimm locale. Je fais partie d'une organisation qui veille sur le surnaturel au niveau mondial : Le conseil tel est son nom. Si tout marche bien, d'autres observateurs prendront contact avec les grandes communautés wesen à travers le monde pour établir le même type de relations qui bénéficie à tout le monde.

Et ainsi débute les relations entre Juliette Silverton et les responsables de la communauté Wesen de Portland, Oregon.

* * *

 _ **Publié le 26 Janvier 2018**_


End file.
